khilariafandomcom-20200214-history
Pantheon
Khilaria loosely follows the pantheon of D&D's Dawn War Pantheon. Gods of Khilaria Asmodeus Asmodeus is the ruler of the Nine Hells in the center of Batuldur. Here, Asmodeus collects the souls which Grimm has declared as wicked to steal the divine magic within their souls and claim it as his own. A slim few have ever seen Asmodeus in person, which most of those that have, died soon after. Asmodeus tends to keep to himself within his realm of Nessus, the Ninth Layer of the Nine Hells. Avandra Avandra is known as the god of change. She delights in freedom, trade, travel, adventure, and the frontier. Avandra has taken a particular liking to the mortal race of Halflings. Though some may not be adventurous in nature, the majority tend to have a deep wanderlust that is never fulfilled. Due to this reason, Avandra tends to take the form of a Halfling woman for her avatar. Avandra is considered Chaotic Good due to her followers helping those that need adventurers for the sake of goodness. However, she tends not to get involved with the conflicts between deities directly, instead, she prefers using her followers to do so. Bahamut Bahamut is the dragon god of justice and a subservient deity to Torm. Before entering the Khilarian pantheon, he was a member of the Draconic pantheon, as a deity of good dragons, metallic dragons, wisdom, and enlightened justice (justice tempered with punishment yet with forgiveness and mercy). His natural form was that of a platinum dragon, said by many to be the only one of his kind. He was also the eternal rival of his sister Tiamat, queen of the chromatic dragons. Bane Bane is the evil and malicious greater deity of fear, hatred and tyranny and ruler of Banehold within the realm of Batuldur. Preferring to plot and scheme, Bane rarely appeared to act in a direct manner; instead, acting through his worshipers and other various agents. His ultimate goal is to eventually control all of Khilaria. When summoned he has a dark and rather shadowy appearance with a resemblance of dark armor and his tell-tale jeweled dark gauntlet. He emanated an aura of vast power and cruel intelligence. Batul Batul was the sole inhabitor of this universe before Isana arrived. During his time alone, Batul created Batuldur, a dark realm that includes the Nine Hells and the chaotic expanse of the Abyss. Batul also mistakenly co-created Khilaria with Isana during the Collision of Creation. Batul has not been seen in a very long time due to Isana and Batul's endless war within the Astral Sea. Corellon Corellon whose titles included Creator of the Elves and the Protector, is the Khilarian patron god of all elves. They govern over things that are held in the highest esteem among elves, such as magic, music, arts, crafts, poetry, and warfare. Corellon lives in the realm of Arvandor within Isandur. They approve of those who killed orcs and followers of Gruumsh and Lolth, blesses those who aided others, and is angered at those who defiled the dead, or flee from their foes. Cyra Cyra is the god of the moon, stars, and navigation in the Khilarian pantheon. Cyra aims to provide moonlight and starlight to an otherwise dark sky for those living within the Material Plane. Dumera Dumera is the god of the sun, light, agriculture, and healing in the Khilarian pantheon. Dumera aims to provide light and warmth for those living within the Prime Material Plane, including nature. She supports those in need and opposes all that is evil. Erathis Erathis, known as the Lawbearer, is the god whose portfolio consists of civilization, inventions, and law. She tends to oppose the actions of Melora due to her portfolio of chaos and nature. Erathis is one of the only gods that doesn't oppose Asmodeus because of his compliance within the laws of the universe. Grimm Grimm, also known as the Keeper, is the god of death. He is worshipped by grave keepers who see Grimm as the keeper of the souls of those that have died within Khilaria. Gruumsh Gruumsh is an orc god and a lesser deity of the Khilarian pantheon. He was envisioned with one eye by all who named him a god and was a deity mainly worshiped by orcs and orogs. Helm Helm guards the Divine Passage from other deities attempting to enter the Prime Material Plane. Helm is praised as the god of protection and lends his divine power to mortal champions that give their allegiance to him and swear to thwart evil schemes in Khilaria. One of Helm's most notable followers in Haven, leader of the Realm's Hands and head priest at the Temple of Helm within Dragos. Ioun Ioun is the goddess of knowledge, skill, and prophecy. Sages, seers, and tacticians revere her, as do all who live by their knowledge and mental power. Corellon is the patron of arcane magic, but Ioun is the patron of its study. Isana Isana after arriving in this universe, created Isandur, a realm of light that includes Celestia. Isana also co-created Khilaria with Batul during the Collison of Creation. Kord Kord, also know as the Stormlord, is the storm god and the lord of battle. He revels in strength, battlefield prowess, and thunder. He is a mercurial god, unbridled and wild, who summons storms over land and sea; those who hope for better weather appease him with prayers and spirited toasts. Lolth Lolth, known as the Queen of Spiders or the Queen of the Demonweb Pits, is the most influential goddess of the drow, within the Khilarian pantheon. Lolth drove the drow into heavy infighting under the pretense of culling the weak, while her real goals are to hold absolute control over the dark elves, prevent the rise of alternative faiths or ideas, and avoid complacency (even though she finds amusement in the strife that plagues her followers' communities). However, in the long run, her influence proves to be an obstacle to the growth and success of the drow, preventing them from unifying against common enemies or for a common cause. Melora Melora, known as the Wildmother, is the god of nature, wilderness, and the sea. She is often worshipped by elves as well as hunters and rangers of Khilaria. She is the antithesis of Erathis, the deity of civilization, and is also known to dislike Asmodeus. She has no astral domain and prefers to simply wander the cosmos. Moradin Moradin, known as the All-Father, is the lawful good god of the dwarves and the chief deity in their pantheon; however, many people worship Moradin as the god of creation, leading him to become a part of the Khilarian pantheon as a whole. A harsh but fair judge, he is strength and force of will embodied. Moradin inspired dwarven inventions and constantly sought to improve that race, encouraging their good nature, intelligence, and harmonious existence with other good races while battling their pride and isolationist tendencies. Tharizdun Tharizdun, known as The Chained Oblivion, is a long-forgotten interloper god originating from Batul who sought to destroy all that is. When Batul created Batuldur, he created Tharizdun within the Abyss by accident. During his reign, Tharizdun sent creatures of chaos and evil during the Primordial War to wreak havoc, instead of working toward a solution. This act caused Tharizdun to be banished far into the depths of the Abyss and imprisoned by the gods. His followers hoped to set him free and bring eternal darkness upon Khilaria. Tiamat Tiamat, known as the Dragon Queen, is the lawful evil dragon god of wealth, greed, and vengeance. She is the queen of evil dragons and, for a time, a reluctant servant of the greater god Bane, but currently serves Asmodeus. Tiamat is a member of the Khilarian pantheon and the Draconic pantheon. She is also the eternal rival of her brother Bahamut, ruler of the good metallic dragons. Torm Torm, known as The True and The Divine Leader, is the god whose portfolio consists of duty, loyalty, righteousness, selflessness, and courage. He is the divine leader and ruler of Celestia. The Lawful Good realm within Isandur. Torog Torog, know as The King that Crawls, is the evil god of the Underdark and imprisonment, patron of jailers and torturers of Khilaria. Common superstition holds that if his name is spoken, the King that Crawls burrows up from below and drags the hapless speaker underground to an eternity of imprisonment and torture. Vecna Vecna is the evil god of lies, secrets, and the undead. He is usually depicted as a mummified, desiccated corpse missing his left hand and left eye. His many titles include the Arch-Lich, the Undying King and the Whispered One. Different cults of Vecna worship him covertly, keeping his name a secret to the general population of Khilaria until he is ready to take steps toward the domination of the gods. Zehir Zehir, known as The Great Serpent, is the god of poisons, serpents, and shadows and is a deity of the Khilarian pantheon. The Yuan-Ti people worship Zehir claiming that he is the father of their serpent kind.